We All Fall Down
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: All dialogue one-shot. -And as I told you, AMERICA is full of disappointments. Life isn't.-


**A/N: **FIRST OFF, TITLE HAS ALMOST NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY (DEPENDING HOW YOU LOOK AT IT). And some people thought I would never return here again. Well, I wasn't going to…but I felt like sharing my feelings…and to stop ranting to my Teen Titan readers. Man, I feel like crap (and all because of guys too). So…yeah, I wrote this because I felt like it, not for some incentive reason. I enjoy sitting under tables(:

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned something like Big Time Rush, would I be sitting here in a bedroom?

* * *

**We All Fall Down**

"_Don't trouble your pretty little head; there's only room for love."_

* * *

"How could this happen? AGAIN?"

"Camille, calm down. What happened again?"

"They voted off my favorite person!"

"Wait…what are you watching?"

"Logan, dear Logan. I'm watching _America's Got Talent_."

"And who did they vote off?"

"Taylor Matthews…"

"Why do you sound like you're ashamed to tell me?"

"He's a guy who sings so…amazingly…"

"Camille, come back. Look at me. So what? How can they vote the same person off twice?"

"Oh…no, they didn't. But they can. My favorite before him was Christina and Ali, the two sisters."

"And they got voted off?"

"Sadly, yes. It's not fair!"

"Camille, life is full of disappointments."

"No…AMERICA is full of disappointments."

"Well, look at this way. Did you vote for Taylor?"

"Yes. And I got Jo, Stephanie, Guitar Dude, and Tyler to vote for him."

"Do you know how big America is compared to five people?"

"I'm not stupid, you know."

"I never said you were."

"But that's not all. We also stole other people's phones and voted for him."

"And how many people in total did you get to vote for him?"

"Let's see…about…all of Palm Woods?"

"…"

"Logan? Oh…Logan?"

"Sorry. How is that even possible?"

"People don't really take good care of their cell phones."

"Wait. Does that mean you used my phone?"

"Uh…yes?"

"When?"

"At the pool that one day. You remember when Kendall came over and asked you to…"

"Ah. Right."

"Wow. That's…quite an accomplishment."

"Yet, he got voted off."

"Camille, again, America's bigger than Palm Woods."

"I KNOW! But…it's just not fair!"

"Camille, you got a new favorite after Christina and Ali got voted off, right?"

"Well, not really. I liked Taylor Matthews all along, but Christina and Ali were the ones I wanted to win."

"But you still liked Taylor, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why can't you get a new favorite…again?"

"Because! It's…still not fair! Why do the good ones get voted off?"

"As I told you, life is full of disappointments."

"And as I told you, AMERICA is full of disappointments. Life isn't."

"How can you say that?"

"Logan, look at me. I'm an actress. My life is _not_ a disappointment."

"And yet you're upset about one guy getting voted off of _America's Got Talent_?"

"Your point?"

"Uh…never mind."

"Every little thing is important to me…especially this! Now I _never_ want to go to Vegas!"

"You wanted to go to Vegas?"

"Yes! To see the winner of _America's Got Talent_ perform!"

"That's original."

"Thank you!"

"Camille, you can still got to Vegas to see the winner perform."

"Why would I do that? They're not who I wanted to win."

"So what? If they got this far, they have to be good."

"Well…that one girl is really good…with the mature voice, you know?"

"Are you trying to imply you think I watch this show?"

"Wait. You don't watch _America's Got Talent_?"

"Uh, no?"

"That's sad."

"Look, I'm sorry. Between rehearsals, studying, and hanging with the guys and you, I don't really have a lot of time to watch television."

"Or is this because 'television rots your brain'?"

"Both?"

"Okay then. You need to start watching this show."

"You can't make me, Camille."

"Or can I?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you. I appreciate your love for me returning. Either way, I've been on a roll lately. Apparently, when I feel bad, I either get violent with paper or start wanting to write…BADLY. I enjoy art club! Yup(: Now, I will serenade you. _**YOU KNOW YOU GOT ME OFF MY HIGHEST GUARD, BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY IT'S HARD!**_


End file.
